Airdrops
Airdrops are packaged sets of weapons, traps, and items. Each contestant can choose a single personal airdrop before each match and is allowed to call it in from any of the airdrop pads around the island by paying its required amount of F.U.N.C.. Unlike perks, most airdrops have to be unlocked in order to use. They can be unlocked by using Surprise Me!, opening other player's airdrops, or by participating in events. All players do however have Surprise Me!, Tough, Archer, Stalker, and Bait Crate airdrops unlocked by default. Keep in mind that calling for an airdrop has high chances of drawing undesired attention. Players must also be aware that their airdrops take 2 minutes to arrive once the pad is activated (unless you have the Load Dropper perk equipped). They must wait for and protect their incoming airdrop from opponents that may try to kill them and steal it. Contestants can however cause their airdrop to drop early by shooting or throwing any kind of item at it while the drone is still airborne. This is extremely useful to get your airdrop faster, and to steal airdrops you see flying over your area for free loot. Airdrops Addict It costs 100 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Muscleman Milk * Iron 4-Skin * X-plosive Runs * Med Kit Archer It costs 125 F.U.N.C.. Available by default. Contains: * Recurve Bow * X-plosive Runs * Stamina Boost Shot Bait Crate It costs 50 F.U.N.C.. Available by default. * Explodes upon opening, dealing 25 damage and applying cripple and bleed. Bandito It costs 325 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * SMG * Remote Explosive Boar Hunter It costs 150 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Survival Spear * Survival Spear * X-plosive Runs Carjacker It costs 150 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Crowbar * Remote Explosive Chef It costs 75 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Cleaver * Crafted Armor * Muscleman Milk * Pepper Spray Climber It costs 75 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Ice Axe * Backpack * Crafted Snare Commando It costs 300 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Compound Bow * Impact Grenade * Bowie Knife Cyclops It costs 225 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Trident * Steel Snare * Body Armor Dwarf It costs 250 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Fireman's Axe * Dynamite * Iron 4-Skin Demon Hunter It costs 175 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Auto Bow * Smoke Bomb * Caltrops * Caltrops Five-Oh It costs 300 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * .357 Magnum * Tonfa * Body Armor Guerrilla It costs 150 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Machete * Explosive Mine * Punji Sticks * Punji Sticks Hawks Eye It costs 175 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Compound Bow * Gas Grenade * Smoke Bomb Hoodlum It costs 100 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Brass Knuckles * Iron 4-Skin * Satchel Hunter It costs 300 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Alarm Gun * Man Tracker * Rifle Javelineer It costs 150 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Javelin * Javelin * Javelin Juggler It costs 175 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Tomahawk * Tomahawk * Tomahawk Lumberjack It costs 175 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Chainsaw * Iron 4-Skin * Stamina Boost Shot Medic It costs 125 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Backpack * Med Kit * Bandage * Orange Juice Ninja It costs 225 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Katana * Smoke Bomb * Smoke Bomb * Caltrops Pirate It costs 325 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Sabre * .357 Magnum Plumber It costs 125 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Pipe Wrench * Iron 4-Skin * Muscleman Milk * Crafted Explosive Polecat It costs 225 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Trident * Survival Spear * Javelin Pothead It costs 125 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Steel Pipe * Orange Juice * Crafted Explosive Sapper It costs 225 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Dynamite * Dynamite * Dynamite * Iron 4-Skin Self Defense It costs 75 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Pepper Spray * Satchel * Stun Gun Slugger It costs 125 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Baseball Bat * Muscleman Milk * X-plosive Runs Smuggler It costs 125 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Kukri * Backpack * Man Tracker Sniper It costs 325 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Rifle * Explosive Mine Stalker It costs 125 F.U.N.C.. Available by default. Contains: * Bowie Knife * Man Tracker * Stun Gun Surprise me! Contains a random airdrop. Survivalist It costs 175 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Tactical Machete * Body Armor * Med Kit * Stamina Boost Shot S.W.A.T. It costs 300 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * SMG * Body Armor * Smoke Bomb The Imp It costs 225 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Auto Bow * Crafted Armor * Tomahawk * Iron 4-Skin Thief It costs 125 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Bowie Knife * Pepper Spray * Backpack * Steel Snare Tough It costs 225 F.U.N.C.. Available by default. Contains: * Sledgehammer * Body Armor * Iron 4-Skin Trapper It costs 150 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Steel Snare * Caltrops * Explosive Mine * Punji Sticks Viking It costs 125 F.U.N.C.. Contains: * Tomahawk * Crafted Armor * Muscleman Milk